FEAR PART 1
by Reyhane
Summary: A month after Deeks rescue (4x24). Some tensions about the kiss are affecting them while a serial killer wants to hurt Kensi. Don't miss the big finale chapter. Kensi and Deeks will face a terrible event. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING
1. Chapter 1

« I told you not to open my emails Deeks. » Kensi nearly yelled at me.

Kensi was pretty upset since our kiss. We never talked about it. When we kissed she ran away and said that she had to stay with Michelle. After that. I got captured by some terrible villains who did not hesitate to torture me to get information about… Michelle. God, this Michelle caused me a lot of trouble lately.

Who is this Tommy Bekker ? » I read the name in her emails. « What's this stupid surname, Bekker It doesn't mean anything ! »

« Because yours is better ? She asked in an ironic tone and laughed out loud.

« I'm not talking about me. » I answered smiling.

« Oh my Gosh, you're jealous ! » She smirked at me with satisfaction.

« I'm not jealous. I'm just curious. » I answered trying to seem emotionless.

Kensi looked at me and a fake smile appeared on her face « You know what ? I believe you Deeks. Why would you possibly be jealous ? We're just partners. Besides, Tommy sent me 3 emails today, it's not like it's something serious. »

« Wait a second, you answered to a guy you don't even know ? » He said getting pissed off.

« Who said I answered and who said I don't know him? » She answered calmly.

« And do you know him ? » I asked her.

« Actually, I don't. But he seems to be stobbern. He really wants to meet me. He wrote me that he thinks we have a connection. » She said overplaying with her hands.

« Who the hell is this guy ? » I almost yelled. I came near Kensi's computer. « Seriously, this guy sucks. I'm surprised he thinks he stands a chance with you» I looked at her.

I was dangerously close to her face. I bit my lips and remembered our kiss. It was the first time we really kissed and I caught myself hoping it wouldn't be our last time. She looked at me a bit embarrassed. She smiled and turned her face. I smiled too. I'm sure she thought the same thing that I just did. I stepped backwards.

« He's kinda cute Kenz'. You should definitely meet him. » Callen smirks at me and Kensi.

« He's right. You're gorgeous and single. Go ahead. Have some fun. » Sam said smiling.

The guys were really getting in my nerves. Kensi can't date this Tommy Bekker. She's better than this.

« Hety wants to see all of you now. And just so you know she's really mad. » Nell warned all of us.

Hetty was preocupied. She informed us that in the last 3 months, 4 women were found savagely murdered in Los Angeles. Those women were all independent, powerful and successful women. They were soldiers. The murderer stalks these women during weeks. He has the feeling that he knows them. The police doesn't know the reasons of this murder. They don't have any clue about this killer so they decided to transfer the case to the NCIS.

Kensi and I had to check the victims' appartment. Given the fact that the LAPD hadn't found any clue about this murderer. We had to start from the beginning.

Kensi left the meeting room first. She checked her phone and smiled.

« So, are you really going to date that Tommy guy ? » I started to interrogate her.

« Why do you want to know ? » She answered to my question by another question.

Typical.

« I'm just trying to discuss with you, as we used to do it before. » I answered calmly.

« Before what ? » She asked again.

God, why is she always asking questions ?

« You know before what. » I answered calmly again.

« Actually I don't. We never talked about it. » She claimed a bit confused.

« If we didn't talk about it, maybe it's because there is nothing to talk about. » I said.

She nodded trying to seem normal.

« To answer your question I haven't decided yet. But Callen is right. I'm single and he's kinda cute so… » She stopped talking and grabbed her weapon. « I think we should go. » She left and checked her phone again.

In the car, it was kind of quiet. Kensi didn't say a word which was unusual. She kept checking her phone over and over. I didn't know why and I was starting to be worried.

« Ok kenz, what's wrong ? I asked really concerned.

I looked at her intensely.

« What's wrong ? I don't get it. » She answered without looking at me. She kept driving as if I wasn't here.

« Can't you answer for once ? You keep avoiding my questions and now you're ignoring me. So I'm asking you what's wrong ? » I asked exasperated.

« I thought there was nothing to talk about. » She answered coldly.

« Ok, you want to talk about it. So let's talk about it. » I said decided to clear everything up. « I kissed you and you ran away Kenz. You left me without saying a word so I supposed that for you it was a mistake. »

She didn't say a word and stopped the car. She looked at me intensely.

« Why did you kiss me Deeks ? » She asked pretty upset.

I was a bit nervous right now. I didn't know what to answer because we were working together. I crossed the line and I shouldn't have even though I wanted to. I still do. But we couldn't be together because having a relationship together would be dangerous for all of us. Fortunately I got saved by the bell. Her phone rang, she sighed and answered it coldly.

« Yeah Nell. We're coming back. The LAPD did a good job. We found nothing in the women's houses. »

When we came back to the NCIS, we joined the others into the meeting room. This investigation was a total disaster, we had nothing about this man. He could kill other army women again which made Hety more mad. A woman and her partner came to speak to us about our killer. They knew those serial killers pretty well because they were profilers. They gave us some information about the killer according to the way the women were murdered. Those women have been raped and beaten to death which revealed that the killer took pleasure in those murder. He tortured them to get revenge. He suffered a strong lack of confidence and killing those powerful and succesful women was a way to feel more powerful and stronger. They talked about a way to catch him. We needed to find a woman who could make him feel weak.

« Agent Blye are you feeling okay with this mission ? » asked Hety.

« I'm ready to take this bastard down. But I need my partner for this job. Don't you think Deeks ? Kensi said to me smiling.

I smiled back. I didn't like this mission. If I could I would have yelled to cancel it. This man enjoyed torturing women. What if something went wrong ? What if Kensi got captured ? I couldn't bear this thought. This couldn't happen. I knew it wasn't the first time she would be in danger but I didn't get used to this feeling. Everytime she was in the field I needed to protect her. I found no release until she was safe. At that moment, I was terrified. I got a hunch that something be would happen.

8 pm. It was time to dress up for the mission. This was it, we had to get ready to drop Kensi in the arena. I had to watch her seduce this psycho. The profilers told us that Kensi had to appear in the press. Kensi insulted him and said that he wasn't a man. She also added that it would be easy to catch him because he was not really dangerous. She provoked him deliberately so he would try to kill her. I was in my dressing room. I had to wear a black suit, black shirt and black tie with black shoes. When I went out of my dressing room. Kensi was already dressed. She took my breath away. I was overwelmed. She was wearing a skinny red dress. She was perfect in it. She released her wavy hair on her shoulders. Just like the day we met. She put on a red lipstick in front of a mirror and turned back to me. She looked amazing. Her red lips were calling for me to kiss them again. As much I didn't want her to go into this club, I had to talk to her before this mission.

« Waouh, you look amazing Kenz. » I whispered in a gaze.

« Thank you partner» She smiled and shyly put her hair behind her ear.

I came close to her and grabbed her cheek softly « I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. »

She looked at me and tenderly kissed me on the cheek.

« I know Deeks. » She said smiling. «Time to go. »

Kensi came into the night club. She was walked in a confident step which I couldn't take my eyes off of her. If the killer had been following her, he would try to... I couldn't think more about it. The problem was that we didn't know what he looked like and Kensi would surely attract many men.

In the night club everyone was is position. Sam was the barmaid of the night. Kensi crossed the dancefloor slowly. She sat in front of Sam and ordered a Tequila. Quickly men tried to hit on Kensi. I could hear everything they said to her. « Hey Sweetie, won't you come dance with me ? » Said the first one.

I had my eye on her. Actually, I had both eyes on her.

An hour later, Kensi was still at the bar. Our man didn't show up.

« Little Monkey. I'm bored. Waouh ! That's not how I imagined that night. Well I guess I have to tease him more» She sighed.

What did she mean ? What was in her mind ?

« Sunshine ! What are you going to do ? »

Kensi headed to the dancefloor and grabbed some stranger and started to dance in a sassy way I never seen before. Feel so close of Calvin Harris was on. She definitely looked close to that guy. The sound of the music was extremely loud. But she was all I could focus on.

Her body was following the rythm of the song. The stranger kissed her in the neck and she laughed. I tried to focus on the mission but I hated the fact that some guy was touching her. He whispered to her in her ear to follow him upstairs. I knew what he meant and I could feel my jaws clenching. Suddenly another guy grabbed her hand and invited her to dance. She looked at me and nodded discreetly. This might be our guy. She followed him and the dancefloor so he pulled her close to him and they danced together. He stroke her hair and I could feel my blood boiling.

« Can I buy you a drink » he asked.

« Only if you can guess what I'd like to drink. » Kensi said trying to provoke him again.

« I think you like sex in the sunset. » He claimed.

« Actually. Not at all. Your not good at this game are you ? » Kensi laughed.

« Well. Let me try again. You would like to drink a Vodka Tonic. »

« Wrong choice. You just lose the girl. » She said curtly. « I'm sorry but there is other more interesting men here. » She said to piss him off.

She stood up and left him. Where was she going ? Callen started to follow her. Sam was following the strange guy.

Come on Kenz what are you doing ? I thought.

It was crowded in here, I couldn't even find my feet. Callen was still following Kensi. She headed into the restroom. She entered the lady's room when our suspect followed her. He pushed her against the door and I heared Kensi punching him. She wasn't the vulnerable kind of girl. I rushed to the restroom where Callen and Sam tried to enter but something was stucking the door. Callen tried to knock down the door but it took time. The noises in there stopped.

« Kensi, are you okay ? » She wasn't answering. Suddenly my fears seamed to be real and I imagined the worst that could have happened to her. Callen opened the door and we shot the guy. Kensi was laying on the floor. She was unconscious.

« Call 911. » I took her pulse. Thank God, she was still alive. I stroke her forehead and waited for the ambulance to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE IS A SECOND CHAPTER. IT'S SHORT BUT I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT. GOOD READING AND THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING.**

There was no word capable of describing the fear I felt at that precise moment. What happened was all my fault. I wasn't there to protect her when she needed me. Kensi was laying on the floor because of me. Her pale face and her closed eyes made me want to die. I would never be able to forgive myself if she didn't make it. I tried to save her but it wasn't enough. I knew that this mission was a terrible idea and that something terrible would happen but I did nothing stop her.

The emergency service came in and took care of Kensi. I asked to stay with her and to go with them in the vehicle. There was no way for me to leave her again. In the ambulance, Kensi's eyes opened. She had an oxygen mask and a paramedic was still examining her. I grabbed her hand and told her that everything was fine. She looked around her and seemed to be in a fog.

« It's over Kenz, we got him. » I reassured her. I came closer to her and caressed her forehead. « So you think you can work solo now Fern ? » I smiled at her.

In the hospital, the doctors took great care of my favorite partner. She was perfectly fine. I got over the moon to see that we could argue more and more. The doctor explained me that the reason why she lost consciousness was because the serial killer injected her some sedative. The effects didn't last very long. She kicked his ass. He got scared and injected this sedative to handle her. That's my girl.

Here she was, laying on this effing bed. I was sitting by her side as she was when I got shot a year ago.

« I'm glad to see that you're okay partner. » I cried out. « Don't do that ever, ever again ! Understood ? »

« Yeah ! » She closed her eyes and sighed loudly.

« I know things got complicated between us lately. But if you wanna talk. I'm here. » I said worried.

« I… » She sat and looked at me. « I was terrified Deeks. I really thought it was the end. » Her eyes filled with tears.

I got closer to her and hold her hand. « Come on, don't forget you married a jungle cat ! I won't let that happen. Besides, you owe me some ninja babies. »

She laughed and hold my hand back. « Ninja babies ? In your dreams ! »

« Always. » I smirked.

I was relieved to see that she was fine. The doctor said she could leave the hospital tomorrow morning. I was bent on staying by her side all night long and annoy her as much as I could possibly do.

« Deeks, I'm sorry if I got constantly mad at you lately. But I was confused about our relationship or partnership or whatever it is. Actually I still am. But it wasn't fair for you. » She confessed me quite embarrassed.

« You're kidding ? I totally deserved it. The truth is I haven't been honest with you. I shouldn't have kissed you for a million reasons which are obvious. But, I don't regret it and I'm not going to feel sorry about it because I wanted to do it for a long time now. » I finally admitted.

« I haven't been honest either. When you kissed me I ran away because I got scared. I'm scared because I have feelings for you that I shouldn't have. » She sighed. « This night made me realise that I wanted you to know the truth. »

She looked at me with insistence which made me anxious. I wanted to kiss her right now. She could have died today and Hety's rules woudn't be able to get her back to me. I stood up and stepped toward her unwaveringly. My eyes caught hers and we need no word to comunicate. Her smoldering look made me realise how much my feelings for her were powerful. Once I got in front of her, I grabbed her face slowly and without saying a word, I kissed her tenderly. This kiss was sweet and soft. I wanted to feel, to taste and to bask her lips. She put her hands around my neck and pulled me closer to her. Our kiss got more passionate and my blood rushed into my veins. I felt my body burning me. I knew that it was because I wanted more. I grabbed her hands and pulled her back gently.

« I think we should… » I said still gazing.

« You right, we definitely should… » She interrupted me.

She put her hair behind her ear and laid in her bed. She hold my hand and closed her eyes.

« I think I can use some sleep. » She whispered.

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Do not hesitate to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

This is my last chapter for this story. I hope you'll like it. Warning! This ending may hurt somedody's feelings.

Enjoy.

* * *

I was still sleeping when Fern decided to wake me up in a way she particularly loved.

« Wake up darling. » She said punching me in the shoulder.

I stood up brutally and got pissed. « Really Fern ? I thought we were cool. »

« We are ! But I can't help myself. » She laughed loudly.

Typically Kensi. I was her punching bag. I couldn't count all the times she has hitten me so far. But that day, I liked it. Our night together has been very interesting and positive for our relationship. Our communication skills were getting better I guess.

« If we don't go now we're going to be late and Hety hates when we're late. » She reminded me.

« Yeah ». I said.

She was really fine. She put on the red dress she wore last night and tried to brush her hair with her fingers.

« Let's go Deeks, I have to go home change my clothes. I can't work with this dress. » She looked at me.

« I kinda like this dress. » I smirked.

She stepped toward me and tried to hit me but I ran out of the room.

« Meet me in the car. » I yelled.

She contained a laugh and nodded exasperately.

* * *

I parked my car in front of her house.

« You're sure you don't want me to come with you ?» I asked.

« Go! » She sighed lightly « I'm going to shower and change these clothes and I really need some privacy. »

« If you need anything call me. » I said looking at her intensely.

She kissed me softly on the lips. I closed my eyes and kissed her back.

« Thanks Deeks, for everything. » She said looking at me.

« You're sure you don't need someone to put some soap on your back ? » I joked.

« Maybe one day. » She said teasing me a bit.

She got out of the car and ran until her house. I waited a moment and drove away.

I came home quickly, I took a shower as well and changed my clothes. I grabbed an apple and left my apartment to meet Kensi, Hety, Sam and Callen.

When I got there I was surprised to see that Kensi wasn't there. We couldn't begin the meeting without her. We had another murder to resolve. A marin has been shot in his car, he was parked in the mall's car park. Poor guy, people couldn't go shop in peace. What a horrible world!

Kensi was officially late which wasn't normal. She hated to be late and I drove her home an hour before work. I was getting worried. She never came late because she knew that Hety will be mad. Noone wanted Hety to get mad at them. I called her phone but she didn't pick up.

« Kensi pick up this damn phone. »

Hety was worried too so she sent me checking if she was fine. I left work in a hurry and got in my car. I rushed to her home and found her door opened. When I came into her house everything was devastated. Her door has been forced. Her furniture were broken and Kensi's purse was on the floor. I picked up my phone and called Eric. I demanded him to trace kensi's phone so he could tell me where she was. I was completely terrified at the thought that she could be hurt or worse. Eric couldn't trace her because her phone was off.

I had no idea where she was so I came back to the NCIS. Eric and Nell broadcasted the surveillance videos of Kensi's street in which we saw her leaving my car. And 20 minutes later she was struggling to get out of her house. She was reeling. She tried to run but she wasn't feeling well. It looked like someone drugged her. It made me remember that all the victims of the serial killer have been drugged the night they were killed. Kensi headed to her neighbour's but she collapsed before. Her body hit the ground once again and I felt like someone was ripping my heart out and burning it. A guy covered with blood left the house and carried her. He put her in his trunk and drove away.

« Isn't that Steven Pierc, the profiler guy who came yesterday with his partner ? » Asked Callen.

« I'm looking for his adress » Nell said. « 3478 North Valley Street » she shouted one minute later.

We grabbed our weapons and we got in Callen's car. I was ready to kill this son of… I loaded my gun. Callen drove at top speed to the adress. When we arrived, the car was parked in the street.

We all headed to the house. I got in carefully.

« Living room clear.» I shouted.

Callen looked in the street level and Sam went up.

I went to check the basement. When I turned on the lights I got horrified. I found his room of torture. It was like hell. Sharping tools and chains were hanged on the walls.

« Kensi » I yelled out of my mind.

When I crossed the room, I was standing in front of a dark door. I clenched my weapon and opened the door slowly. I was terrified of what I was about to find out. Was she still alive ? I almost fell on the floor when I saw her pale body tied in a chair. I heard some shooting upstairs but all I could think about was her. I slowly headed toward her and when I got by her side, I fell on my knees. I touched her hand and took her pulse. I couldn't feel her heart beat anymore. I felt tears running on my cheeks and I pulled her in my arms. I smelled her hair and cried painfully. I shouted holding her in my arms.

THE END

Do not hesitate to give me your idea. I know that the ending is sad, but I didn't want to write a happy ending.


End file.
